


[流花] 单行道

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: [三万英尺]系列的第一篇，流花机长AU
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Kudos: 4





	[流花] 单行道

如果只认定一条路往前走，那算不算是单行道？

01  
机身在剧烈的抖动，原本暗下去的中央操纵界面又亮起了几个键，仪表盘的雷达也恢复了正常，流川握着操纵台平稳住了机身的剧烈抖动，副驾上的樱木快速检查了一遍舱压和液压，就在一切都快要回到正常轨迹上的那一刻，樱木突然向后一仰，盯着仪表盘说不出话。

看到那个不起眼的信号灯亮起的瞬间，樱木都快忘了这糟糕的一天是怎么过到现在的。

02  
早上十点，手机的短信振动响起，樱木顶住强烈的困意翻身坐起，此时已是中午，昏睡了十多个小时依然满身疲惫，滑开手机屏幕，是期待的人发来的信息。

「樱木君，谢谢你。今天也要起落平安。」

嘴角的笑容渐渐变的有些苦涩，信息栏里打过的字删了又写，最终输入「当然啦，我是天才嘛」，按下发送键，顺势锁上屏幕。

实在不愿意承认，这是单方面第五十一次恋爱的终点。

昨天东京郊野的公园里，一阵突发的阵雨打破了樱木的全部计划。手上还拎着快要融化的草莓冰淇淋，甚至都来不及在心中咒骂没眼力见的天气，樱木在慌乱中把外套脱下，挡在了晴子小姐的头顶。尽管这是个有运河，有堤坝，有枫叶的绝佳传达心意场所，但这场酝酿已久的世纪告白还是在恶劣的天气中被草率收场。

樱木不知道晴子小姐的那句谢谢，是指那件湿透了的外套，还是对他笨拙暗示的婉转答复。

还坐在床上回想着晴子小姐信息里的话，手机再次振动，拿起来滑开一看，隔着屏幕都能感受到臭屁又冷冰冰的语气。

「带好飞行计划，上机准备会别迟到。」

手指愤怒的戳击屏幕，「啰嗦，你才是别又昏睡过去迟到了。」

「白痴。」

樱木把手机甩朝一边，走进浴室，对着镜子挠了挠有点蓬乱的头发。可恶，我到底是哪一点不如那只死狐狸。

03  
在一起进入飞行学校的那个春天，樱木就看这个混蛋不顺眼。长的一副狐狸样子，上课时眼睛不知道是睁着还是闭着，好像随时都能睡着，结果成绩下来居然名列前茅。樱木和自小一起长大的洋平吐槽过无数次，那个狐狸脸流川枫就是爱耍帅出风头招惹女生喜欢还一脸清高。听完樱木的长篇大论，洋平只是笑笑，然后说，我倒觉得流川对你挺好的。

哪里好？！洋平你怎么偏心那只臭狐狸！樱木语气激动，涨红了脸捏扁饮料瓶。

好好好，他是臭狐狸。洋平轻轻拍了拍樱木的手，示意他不要那么激动。可是上次你偷偷溜出来找我们跨年被发现，不都是你口中的臭屁王替你摆平的么？

一个头槌把洋平捶到桌角，天才飞行员结束了这个话题。

04  
洗漱完毕后，换好制服带上肩章。

樱木抬头看了看墙上的钟，还需要去公司完成上机前体检，以及带着混蛋流川前几天写好的飞行计划去开机组会。今天窗外阳光明媚，能见度很高，是适合起飞的好天气，可是樱木的心却怎么都高兴不起来，尽力说服自己忘了晴子小姐那条短信，而后拿起登机箱锁门外出。

踩着点到了公司，在完成例行体检后推开会议室，机组所有人都就位了，樱木咧起嘴朝众人招手一笑，“早啊各位。”

“你来晚了。”一句淡淡的话瞬间撕裂了樱木伪装的好心情。

“混蛋！你胡说八道什么！你们不也还没开始！”樱木声音很大，把在场的其他人吓了一跳。

新来的航管部签派员有些尴尬的看了看一脸平静的流川，又回头看了看原地瞪着他的樱木，走过去压低声音说道：“那个，樱木君，先坐下，我们开始吧？”

樱木哼了一声，把装着飞行计划的文件夹往桌上一甩，踱步走到流川身边拉开一个椅子，重重的坐下。

06  
上机准备会并不复杂，无非就是核对一下航线，天气状况和飞机载油这些问题。这些小事都会被机长流川包办，身为副驾的樱木从不帮忙。

另一位副驾高桥问樱木君怎么不说话，樱木抖了抖肩嘁了一声，“他厉害，那让他来啊，到了天上还不是要靠我这个飞行天才”。

机组会散了之后，签派员叫住了一个空乘，悄声问道：“你们机长好像和副驾关系不好哎，这样真的没问题吗？”

空乘摆摆手，彷佛回答过一万遍这种问题的熟练语气，“习惯了就好，你看副驾他哪次开会不是坐在机长旁边。”

07  
机组登机前，机长和副驾必须在地面上进行飞机外部的例行检查。在绕到发动机下方时，流川推了一把正在发呆的樱木，“专心点。”  
“胡说什么呢你！”樱木慌忙抬头，朝着机身快速扫视了一遍。  
“昨天干什么去了？”  
“有什么问题吗？”樱木不服气的侧过脸。  
“不要因为私事影响工作。”

实在是忍无可忍了，进场前的耐心终于消耗殆尽，樱木一拳捶向流川胸口，大喊：“你少来对我指手画脚！”

停机坪上的地勤并没有注意到这边的情况，跑道的风呼啸着流川有些生气但依旧平静的脸，一辆摆渡车从前方经过，划破了片刻的沉默。

正想着要怎么为自己的草率行为辩解，但当下又窘迫万分，樱木看着流川，心跳也因为紧张开始阵阵作响。

“白痴。”

在摆渡车离开视线的瞬间，流川一脚踹了回去。

08  
13小时的国际航线倒也没有那么漫长，数不清这是多少次了，除去工作时必要的交流，便沉默着和那只狐狸一起坐在驾驶舱内。

万里之上的风景总是看不腻的，绵延冰川下的昏黄日落，星空尽头处的黯淡月光，还有浓密云层下的风起云涌。静谧的驾驶舱内，塔台的空管信号时有时无，樱木就这样和流川并肩坐着，隔着一排操纵杆的距离，直视着玻璃外无尽的远方。

樱木忽然觉得，或许自己对晴子的爱慕，就像这条不会终止的航线，来来回回，却再也找不到停靠的地点。

“去休息一下，换高桥来。”平淡的语调把樱木的思绪拽了回来，揉了揉疲倦的双眼，刚准备开口回击本大爷没事你才要滚去休息，“我不想因为一个白痴影响整架飞机的安全。”

大概是尚存的责任感和最后一丝未被燃尽的良知压制着天才爆怒的心，让他板着青筋暴起的脸走出安全门。

09  
在头等舱随便找了个地方坐下休息，樱木怎么都想不通为什么高桥那个小子会这么崇拜流川，在飞行学院时他们是一届的同辈，流川话少冷漠成绩好的操作并不是让众多男生看不惯他的主要原因，还是那张脸，实在是令人费解，一张几乎不会笑的扑克脸，怎么就招女孩子喜欢了？

在学校，说到这个话题时几乎所有男生都对樱木的话百分百赞同，除了高桥，这小子真的很奇怪，要不是他有女朋友了，樱木觉得他可能是个暗恋狐狸的智障同性恋。高桥会为流川辩解，说流川君根本不是你们想的那样子，他只是不善表达但是人还是很好的，上次考核多亏他留下材料，你才能稳过，对不对樱木君？

樱木其实有点讨厌高桥，这小子总是在自己气势高昂的打击流川时戳中自己的弱点。

樱木扭过头大声嚷嚷：才不是呢！本天才凭自己实力通过的考试关这只臭狐狸什么事！

高桥撇撇嘴，低声嘟囔，那你干嘛每天都要拉着他去比背诵操作手册，如果流川君像你说的那样不近人情，他干嘛要搭理你。

樱木被驳的哑口无言，高桥又接一句，樱木君你忘啦，上次你睡过头集合迟到，是流川君回宿舍把你叫醒，结果还和你一起被罚跑圈呢。

“可恶。”樱木暗骂一声，一把拉上了眼罩。

10  
机舱内低沉的噪音让樱木睡不着，他闭着眼睛，开始回想一些过去的琐事。

臭狐狸的确成绩好，也确实帮过自己不少，硬要说的话，如果没有他，最初的那次考核可能真的过不了。樱木回忆着在飞行学校的点点滴滴，浑沌又忙碌的往事在记忆里只剩下一片模糊，唯有那些和流川争执打架的场景历历在目。

他第一次开始思考到底为什么这么讨厌狐狸。

入学前体测两人成绩不相上下，他开始对这个冰山男产生了竞争欲。

头一回鼓起勇气把晴子约出来，坐在冷饮店里花了整整三个小时去说流川枫真的是个奸诈男晴子小姐你不要对他有期待，结果约会在晴子听到流川枫三个字便红透的脸颊中宣告结束。

中期第二次考核不愿意再接受流川暗带嘲讽的指导，自己跑去图书馆复习飞行操作手册结果睡到天荒地老，睁开眼时发现手边有一本考点笔记，封面上没写名字但翻开一看就知道这么乱的字肯定是那个臭狐狸，他什么时候来的，这蠢货又忘了拿东西。

顺理成章的进入同一家航空公司，因为飞行时间和经验比自己多，狐狸竟然提前当上了机长，虽然只是委身做他的副驾驶，樱木依然忘不了和流川搭档的第一天，他戳了戳狐狸的肩，语气狂妄的告诉他你要感恩遇到我这个天才副驾为你保驾护航。那是一个下午，刺眼的夕阳把楼道上洁白的瓷砖映的反光，在交错的光影里，狐狸没说话，嘴角上扬的角度让樱木认为那只是阴影开的一个胡乱玩笑。

11  
飞机开始了一阵轻微的颠簸，高桥在机上广播安抚乘客这只是正常的气流影响，请系好安全带。

樱木扯下眼罩，对机舱内传出的阵阵不安嗤之以鼻，开什么玩笑，天才樱木坐镇的航班能有什么问题，有本大爷在，那只臭狐狸漏洞百出的差错都能被逐个消灭。

虽然不明白这种不满到底是什么心态，樱木突然意识到现在在驾驶舱内辅助狐狸的是高桥。那小子一定又开始了他的「崇拜论」，虽然流川这个冷漠的家伙肯定不会有什么反应，但是那副冰山脸下面肯定膨胀的不得了，不行，绝对不能让他得逞。

樱木猛的站起来，朝驾驶舱走去。

12  
经历了一阵不算太激烈的争执后，驾驶舱再次恢复平静。

流川不明白这个白痴到底是在发什么疯，有人好心顶替了他一阵，他就进来怒气冲冲的把人赶走。大声嚷嚷着本天才刚离开一会儿就颠簸成这样，都是高桥你小子只顾着说好听的话给狐狸，根本没尽到一个副驾的责任。高桥一头雾水，明明自己只是在核对信息而已，脾气温和的高桥终于忍无可忍，对着樱木大喊了一句：不识好人心的瞎子！然后头也不回的走向机舱内。

塔台传来的信号结束了尴尬的沉默，飞机开始准备下降，电台里夹杂着电流的声音正在和流川确认现在的位置和机场流量，又是在一个耀眼的夕阳下降落，舱外的朵朵层云被染成金黄，樱木看着舱外没有尽头的云岸彼端，随着机身的轻微偏转，逐渐消失在了视线里。

13  
毫无预兆的，一阵猛烈的抖动让樱木不自觉的抓住了胸前的安全扣，震动越来越大，整架飞机都在颤摆。用了数秒冷静下来，樱木盯着面前的仪表盘，和流川确认读数信息。

持续的剧烈颠簸并没有随着时间而减缓，隔着安全门，机舱内的惊慌失措已经传到了驾驶舱内，樱木不知道流川是如何做到在这种情况下还能冷静的把控制权暂时交给自己，然后语气沉稳的做完机长广播。

隐隐的感觉到下坠的失重感即将到来，樱木紧紧的捏住了操纵杆。

14  
舱内的吵闹声越来越大，隐约听到了高桥大吼着让乘客都坐下。一阵女人的哭声伴随着孩子的尖叫穿透了安全门，猛烈的敲打着樱木的鼓膜。

到底是哪一步出了错？上机前核对着检查清单，外部发动机，机翼，气压表，火警，灯光，声控一切正常，到底是哪里？

樱木恍然间想到了飞机的尾翼，是不是那里？他快速的在脑海里回想了一遍这架飞机的飞行记录，但失控的操纵杆和塔台里断断续续传来的噪音让樱木的大脑一片浑浊，飞机的剧烈晃动让人无法思考，在飞行学校里模拟过无数次的紧急情况根本派不上用场。樱木不知道是舱内失压还是氧气泄露，他浑身是汗，顺着红色的发丝滴落在眼角。

气流在此时并没有很温柔，雷达上显示他们即将穿越一个暴风带，塔台的人信誓旦旦的说已经有10架班机穿过这片区域没有必要再绕开，看着屏幕上的小点逐渐接近那个暴风圈，樱木的心提到了嗓子眼。

樱木突然想到，高桥曾和自己说过有一个机组怕受罚，在落地后隐瞒了一部分机械故障的事实上报公司。樱木还记得高桥提到的那架飞机的型号，现在，那几个数字像一串铁链一样狠狠的砸向了自己。

15  
“是尾翼。”

“什么？”樱木的声音有些哑，他不确定自己有没有听清楚流川的话。

“那里可能出了机械故障，我的错，我以为能排除。”

流川的声线依然冷静，但樱木听出了不同以往的微弱颤抖。

他想捏住狐狸的脖子大叫：流川枫！你这个蠢货！这不是你的错！可是雷达上的一片混乱让樱木的声音被压在了喉间，怎么都喊不出来。

16  
明明当下的每一秒都至关重要，樱木却控制不住的回想起那些平时他根本不屑思考的小事。

这只蠢狐狸到底怎么回事，为什么要把所有事情都往自己身上揽，他是觉得自己有多重要，这家伙到底有没有把我天才樱木放眼里。

在学校的时候，为什么要在我被导员罚的时候站在旁边抱着手看，一句话都不说，直到结束时扔一包冷掉的饭团给我就转身离开？上个月那次紧急迫降为什么要第一个站出来，平时说话都不会超过十个字，却要用那种让人火大的冷静口吻把责任全部摊到自己身上，是不是你眼里都没有机组的其他人，你到底有没有把我这个副驾当回事？

17  
“流川！”樱木大吼，控制不住自己的情绪。

氧气面罩突然从头顶掉落，樱木先是愣了一下，气压表的指针开始没节奏的抖动，流川示意他把面罩带好，手里握着机长广播用的对讲器，面色沉稳。

塔台又传来了指示，那边已经乱成了一圈，噪音夹杂着电流声掩盖住了空管原本的声音。机身的颠簸逐渐开始失控，流川盯着仪表盘紧紧握住操纵杆，一字一句的报上了坐标和高度，在结束前终于颤着声喊了一句，“我们，遇到紧急情况了。 ”

塔台的信号彷佛消失了一般，隐入了云层下的深海。

18  
片刻的安静让樱木大脑陷入空白，樱木从来没有和流川有过任何心平气和的正常交流，但此刻他彷佛能看透流川心里在想什么，一把抢过了流川手中机舱广播的对讲器，瞪着他大喊。

“还能补救啊！”

流川只是愣了一下，樱木又加大了音量，“听到了吗臭狐狸，还能补救的啊！”

氧气面罩在头顶胡乱的摇摆，警示灯开始快节奏的闪动，樱木快速的拉下面罩套在脸上，又顺势一把拉下了流川的想给他套上，安全带勒住樱木让他不能再近一步，流川顺手接住了面罩，触碰到了白痴微凉的手指。

隔着面罩，樱木看不清流川的表情，想骂着问他一句，流川你是不是吃错药了，都什么时候了，把你眼里那点少的可怜的臭屁自信给本大爷收起来。

19  
樱木本打算向流川邀功，要不是天才坐镇，你一个人能安全通过这片暴风带？

一切似乎都回归了正常，机身的剧烈抖动被稳住了，雷达显示他们已经穿越了暴风带的中心，通常情况下来讲，现在应该向乘客播报机长广播，告知一下机场和降落信息。

而此刻，那个不起眼的信号灯在规律的闪烁，樱木仰靠在座位上，头脑空白地盯着仪表盘，说不出话。

他取下面罩，没看流川，尽量用最正常的语调，“防失速被激活了。”

前方的云层稀疏了一些，流川松开了紧握操纵杆的手，彷佛能看到黑海冲击土耳其海峡的怒吼。

20  
“是我的错。”流川摘下了氧气面罩，已经懒得去想防失速系统为什么会在这种时候被自动激活。

流川开始有些后悔，这条从东京到伊斯坦布尔的航线已经飞了无数遍，他后悔为什么没有早些发现这个致命的故障，后悔为什么要同意让白痴当他的副驾，后悔为什么每次降落阿塔图尔克机场后就只是待在酒店一直睡觉。

飞机尚在空中平稳的飞行，是下一秒，又或许是再下一秒，就会被无端激活的系统以防止升力损失为借口，拽着机头将整架飞机拖入深海。

“混蛋！！这不是你的错！！”樱木愤怒的扯下面罩。

流川只是侧过脸，又是那种让人生气的平静眼神。樱木想对他发火，却不合时宜的想起了即将毕业的那个冬天，偷偷溜出学校去找洋平他们跨年，结果在河边的树下遇到了发呆的狐狸。

21  
那时的情景依然历历在目，寒风中茫然的狐狸像个十足的呆瓜，又没有女朋友还要在迎接新年的这一天穿上制服，违反规定溜出来结果还不是一个人。

那些讽刺狐狸的话好像还能一一还原，樱木说自己可是用间谍的走位躲避楼道摄像头溜出宿舍的，蠢狐狸你动作迟钝，肯定被记录的一清二楚。

那时的流川坐在树下，仰头看着一脸得意的白痴，突然站起，猝不及防的拉住樱木的手腕揪着他就往外跑。

刺骨的风透过月光掠过长长的河堤，狐狸后脑勺的黑发随着加快的步伐上下摆动，樱木正要开口问你个混蛋干什么放开我，就听到身后传来的刺耳警笛。

慌乱的逃窜中，一块写着「禁止燃放」的警示牌被立在了不起眼的角落。樱木左手的烟花棒还在燃烧，寒风中驰骋的身影在警车的追逐中沿着堤坝散落下一道道零星的火花。

流川抓着樱木的手，在渐渐飘落的小雪里，借着陈旧电线杆旁快要失灵的路灯，朝着没有终点的马路狂奔而去。

虽然现在不是合适的时机，但樱木想马上找到那个在跨年夜的寒风中追了他们三条街的警察，拍着胸脯告诉他：烟花是我樱木花道放的，跟这个叫流川枫的笨蛋没关系，他只是爱出风头罢了，要罚就罚我一个人，他没做错任何事。

22  
此刻，飞机已经开始严重的倾斜，失重感在上升，樱木看着流川的眼睛，忽略了狐狸已经湿透的刘海，这只狐狸真可怕，为什么到这种时候了，还要装酷耍帅故作镇定。

“蠢货！”樱木指着防失速系统的信号灯大喊，“这不是你的错！”

细细的汗珠顺着流川的鬓角滑落，他把头转过去，在加速的失衡中提起了方向杆的拉手，冷冷的说：“白痴，冷静点。”

“你脑袋里装了什么东西？！不要再自以为是的把所有事情揽身上了！为什么你每次都要这样？！”情绪达到边界，樱木发现他有好多话想问流川，到底还能抓住多少秒，才能问完那串连自己也数不清的问题。

流川的手抓住操纵杆，飞机在急速下坠，无论用多少力气都拽不回来。

“流川枫！你有没有听见我说话！？”

“因为我想让你活下来。”

电台里塔台的信号逐渐变成了噪音，这个埋藏在飞机设计里的重大缺陷像一个埋在深处的肿瘤，流川很明白，这是飞机机型设计的漏洞，单一传感器错误的“迎角”数据会将这个软件激活，即使在没有人为干预的平飞情况下，机头也会自动压低，朝着不该去的方向加速奔去。

错裂航线就像一条无法挽回的单行道，地球引力纵容着码表指针打破极限，操控界面杂乱的闪烁着没有意义的光。流川看着远方的地平线逐渐倾斜，消失在了柔和的粉色夕阳中。

23  
樱木取下了机舱广播的对讲器，实在想不出应该用什么话去告诉乘客做最后的道别，他对着流川咧出一个难看的笑，按下了广播键。

“各位乘客……”

樱木从来不认为自己是个懦弱的人，可是他根本没有勇气向所有人宣布黑海也许是他们人生的终点，他握着冰冷的机器低下了头，不想让那个臭狐狸看见天才也会流泪。

他忽然有些后悔，上一次降落在阿塔图尔克机场的时候为什么要放任这只狐狸窝在酒店里，应该趁他还在熟睡时把他从房间里拎出来，拉上这个半梦半醒家伙穿过连接着蓝色清真寺和圣索菲亚教堂的花园广场，拦一辆出租，在博斯普鲁斯大桥上大喊「总有一天弱狐狸会变成我的副驾」，天才的声音会越过海峡，横穿整个欧亚大陆。

24  
流川看着那颗轻轻颤抖的红头，接过樱木手中的对讲器，按下广播键，语气坦然，“现在是机长广播。”

樱木猛的抬头，一把拍掉了他手中的对讲器，驾驶舱的噪音越来越大，流川声音很低，却被樱木听的一清二楚，“是我的错。”

樱木用力抓住了流川的手，在信号熄灭的前一秒红着眼眶对他大吼：“流川！你这个蠢货！！妈的！！流川！！！”

耀眼的余晖透过玻璃，给冰冷的驾驶舱铺上了一层暖黄，樱木觉得那是错觉，一定是光影的问题，这种情况下蠢狐狸怎么可能笑的出来。

流川还是那样冷静，在失控的坠落中解开安全带，托起白痴的脸，闭上眼睛俯身吻住了那只颤抖的嘴唇。

这是第一次，也是最后一次了，大白痴。


End file.
